1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to customer product shipment operations. In particular, the present invention relates to a system to optimize customer product shipment carrier operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major concern in today's market is packing and shipping products ordered by customers in an efficient manner to provide prompt delivery for maximizing customer satisfaction. Given the increased demands caused by the large number of products being sold, the multitude of customer destinations, multiple carriers along with factors such as trade zones, ever-changing transportation costs and a variety of customer product packaging requirements, efficient shipping has become very challenging.
Current solutions that attempt to address this complexity of product shipment include the consolidating of products for shipment and the selecting carriers based on destinations. In addition, renegotiated contracts have been employed to obtain the best rate from carriers. However, these existing solutions do not work all the time and require time consuming manual inputs. Therefore, it is very difficult to address the rapidly changing dynamics of a “build to order” factory/distribution center where multiple products of various sizes and shapes are shipped.